


power play

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fade to Black, Fluff and Humor, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, Hockey, Hockey Player Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, hockey butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: That smile was worth every single penny Tony had paid for this contraption. Steve looked like a kid on Christmas morning, staring giddily at the new skating treadmill Tony had had installed while they were away, Tony having followed him on a short road trip the team was on, taking an extra day just for the two of them. When they’d come back and dropped their bags in the penthouse, Tony hadn’t been able to resist telling Steve to grab his skates and a stick and pulled him back to the elevator before he’d even taken off his jacket or baseball cap. For all his protests that he was tired and just wanted to relax, Steve definitely didn’t look it anymore.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 19
Kudos: 68





	power play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonghornLetters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghornLetters/gifts).



> This fic is brought to you by hockey butts, skating treadmills, the shit show that is the Sens (WHY BOBBY RYAN!?!?!), and Longhorn's birthday!! Sorry it is a bit belated, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And, for the purpose of this, I fully imagine Steve as the Captain of the Rangers here. And truly, skating treadmills are a gift.

That smile was worth every single penny Tony had paid for this contraption. Steve looked like a kid on Christmas morning, staring giddily at the new skating treadmill Tony had had installed while they were away, Tony having followed him on a short road trip the team was on, taking an extra day just for the two of them. When they’d come back and dropped their bags in the penthouse, Tony hadn’t been able to resist telling Steve to grab his skates and a stick and pulled him back to the elevator before he’d even taken off his jacket or baseball cap. For all his protests that he was tired and just wanted to relax, Steve definitely didn’t look it anymore.

“Why did you do this?” he finally asked as he turned towards Tony, awe etched on his face.

“I know we’re close to the training centre, but this way you can stay home instead of schlepping all the way there for an hour or two on this thing. Just thought you might like it.”

“I do, Tony. This is amazing!”

“You _do_?” Tony teased him, stretching out the last word.

Steve rolled his eyes. He flipped his baseball cap backwards as he pulled him in by the waist for a kiss. “First a Stanley Cup, then we can talk about marriage,” Steve reminded him playfully. He pressed his lips against Tony’s, carding his fingers through Tony’s brown hair, pulling him in and angling him perfectly. “Thank you for this, sweetheart. Mind if I try it?”

Tony laughed and nodded towards Steve’s skates. “Why do you think I told you to bring those?”

Steve set off for the bench, making quick work of lacing his skates, Tony following slowly behind him after he’d made sure everything looked secure.

“It’s the same ones we have at the MSG training facility, right?” Steve asked, finishing off the last twist and turns of the laces.

Tony sat down, straddling the bench so he could look at Steve. “Yup, but with the added bonus of being controlled by your favourite AI. Just tell J. what you want, and he’ll make it happen. He’s also set up to record all your stats and vitals while you’re on it, and if he senses something’s wrong, he’ll turn the machine off. So, you can use it even if you’re here alone. All the stats are sent to your email and you can send it to the trainers as need be!”

Steve turned, one leg coming up to rest on the bench so he could face Tony. He grabbed his hands and Tony felt himself blush under the look of absolute love he was getting from Steve. “Thank you. Not just for this, for everything. I know our schedules have sucked the past few months and it feels like we never see each other for more than a few hours at a time... I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Tony.”

Tony shook his head like it was nothing. Even after years together, he’d never gotten used to Steve’s special brand of earnest affection. So, he did what he did best in response. “Your contract has enough zeros at the end of it, how could I not keep you around. _And_ , the WAGs box at MSG is better than SI’s.”

Steve chuckled before going on, knowing this was Tony’s way of acknowledging the compliment. “We’ll take some time off after this season, just the two of us. I know it’s a ways away still, but as soon as we can, I’m stealing you for a whole month alone on a desert island somewhere.”

“That sounds nice, actually. Just make sure to win that Cup. We can use it for drinks, save on refills. Stick a couple of straws in there.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve answered with a grin before pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, hun,” Tony answered between more kisses, before tapping at his hip. “Go on! Go play with your new toy.”

Steve gave him one last peck before getting up and onto the treadmill. Once he’d put on and secured the harness to the line above him, JARVIS announced the starting speed he’d set, and the large surface started rolling under Steve’s feet. He started gliding effortlessly, taking each stride at a slow pace as he got his legs under him. Once he’d properly warmed up, he asked JARVIS to set up sprint intervals, and for the next few minutes, Tony got to enjoy the sight of Steve in all his skating glory. He was known for his speed, and Tony loved watching him during games. Laser focused, crouching low as he set his sights on the opposing end of the ice. The only downside to game time was all the layers covering Steve’s perfectly sculpted body. Now, he got to watch him do it in his joggers, which stretched so perfectly over his ass and thighs when he crouched into position.

“This is so smooth,” Steve panted as the intervals stopped and he returned to a leisurely skating pace. He looked positively giddy, a wide smile on his face, his blue eyes framed by faint lines but sparkling. He straightened up as he caught his breath, hands resting on his hips, shifting easily from one foot to the other like he was on real ice.

The sight of him had Tony biting his lip, smiling just as broadly at the pure joy on his boyfriend’s face. He loved every part of Steve, inside and out. And right now, he was reminded just how good the outside part looked. Steve would definitely benefit from this when they got back to the penthouse.

“Do we have any pucks lying around somewhere?” Steve finally asked. Tony got up and went to the corner of the gym where Steve usually did practice drills. He found a few pucks lying around and brought them back. “Can you grab my stick, babe?”

“While I am quite talented at handling your stick, I’m not sure I can do it on that thing, love,” Tony smirked as he walked back towards him.

Steve laughed as he turned to look at Tony. “Dumbass.”

“ _Your_ dumbass,” Tony smiled as he handed Steve his hockey stick and placed the pucks on the flat surface at the front of the treadmill.

He took his seat on the bench again, making a mental note to upgrade to something more comfortable. He would definitely be spending time here with Steve when he had a chance. He watched, entranced, as Steve went through a few puck-handling drills, guiding JARVIS until they found the perfect speed for each one, making sure it was recorded so he could reference back to it later. Tony lost track of time as he sat there, loving every second of it.

As Steve set back to some faster paced exercises, once again getting low, knees bent as he kicked off each blade in rapid succession, Tony’s gaze took in every curve of Steve’s body. The way his back and shoulder muscles rippled with as his arms and hips swayed. The flex of his perfectly round ass. The tightness and power in each one of his thick thighs as he propelled himself on the stationary surface. Tony swallowed as his eyes tracked back up Steve’s body, sweat making Steve’s shirt cling to his torso and setting a sheen on his brow, and he couldn’t take it any longer.

“JARVIS, turn this thing off,” Tony announced as he shot up, startling Steve.

“Tony? Wha-“ Steve stammered as he gripped the bar in front of him, adjusting to the slowing pace.

“Off. Get off that thing now. We’re going upstairs.” Tony was by his side grabbing for his hands, forcing him off.

“I need to take my skates off. _Hey_!” Steve yelped as Tony pulled him down for a kiss – the skates making him a full head taller than he was.

Tony crashed their lips together, hungry and desperate. “Fuck this,” he breathed against Steve’s lips and neck. Tony pushed him towards the bench, pulling his joggers down before he sat. “JARVIS, lock down the gym, please?”

It looked like they were both going to benefit from this sooner than expected.


End file.
